The Taming Effect
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: What if Zootopia was controlled by a bunch of collars that kept preds in line. Will Judy really be able to see who Nick really is or would the prejudice stay with her.
1. Chapter 1

Judy walked along the street swinging her baton in a circle looking around. The city of Zootopia was a somewhat quiet place with all the predators wearing tame collars. Tame collars were designed to give the predators a good shock if they gave into their anger, and that kept them in line for the most part. Of course there were a few times when the predators somehow got the collars off a wrecked a good amount of havoc. Judy rounded the corner and saw Nick selling his pawpsicles to passing animals. She walked up to him and glared at him.

"Wilde, what have i told about selling your pawpsicles?!" Judy asked him, very annoyed.

"I have a permit and license to sell them Carrots." Nick replied as he continued to hand them out.

"I warned you that I would shut you down if you didn't heed my word." Judy replied.

"Like you did the past seven times?" Nick asked her as he sold the last of the pawpsicles. "Once again sweetheart, this is called a hustle."

Nick easily started packing up his stuff and prepared to roll his cart away until Judy put herself in the way.

"What is one little bunny gonna do?" Nick asked her.

"Nick Wilde, you are under arrest." Judy replied.

"You have nothing against me officer." Nick retorted as he went around her.

As he walked away Judy ran to catch up with him but as he rounded the corner she lost him. She looked down the alleyway and run down the street but he was nowhere to be found. Judy cursed to herself as she made her way back to the ZPD.

"Hey Judy." Clawhauser called from behind the reception desk.

"Hey Clawhauser." Judy replied, forlorn from losing Nick once again.

"Whats wrong?" Clawhauser asked her.

"The fox got away again." Judy replied.

"Whats up with you and Nick?" Clawhauser asked her.

"He just acts so smug; like he knows he has us beat." Judy replied.

"He kinda does Judy." Clawhauser replied as he wiped the sweat from his fur right under his tame collar.

"I don't see why they make you and some the other officers wear tame collars." Judy told him. "It puts a lot of the best police officers behind desk, due to it amount of hindrance upon their ability to do their job."

"Its mandatory." Clawhauser replied.

"Its utter stupidity, thats it; nothing less." Judy replied.

"I wonder what Nick is up to?" Clawhauser thought out loud.

"Wherever he is he better hope I don't find him." Judy replied.

Nick had stashed away his cart and supplies before climbed the stairs to his forth floor apartment. He opened the door and looked around the rundown apartment with peeling and moldy wallpaper, severely chipped tile, and definitely no heating or air conditioning. He grab a thin quilt of random patches of fabric and wrap it around his shoulders as he walked to his fridge. He open it and took in what he had to eat; which was barely anything. He grabbed a tub of blueberries and a half full jar of beet puree.

"Blueberries and beet again it seems." Nick told himself. "Oh joy."

Nick sat down on his ragged couch and popped a few blueberries into his mouth as he smelled the beet puree. Oh dear lord how he hated beets by now, but they were all he could come along other than the blueberries. He poured some the puree into his mouth and almost ended up throwing up but he forced himself to swallow the stuff. After he finished the puree and a fifth of the blueberries he laid down on his couch and fell to sleep; dreaming of eating a filling meal and living somewhere with heating.

Judy looked up at her ceiling as she lay in her bed after video chatting with her parents for an hour or so. She didn't understand how Nick had gotten away; it was like he vanished or something along those lines. Though she could focus on it right now because she had been assigned to help protect a cash convoy that was to make its way to the bank in the rainforest district. While she thought about that she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy sat in the back of the transport vehicle that was positioned at the front of the convoy and she did her best to not be thrown around by the bouncing vehicle. She knew that she should be focused solely on the convoy mission but it seemed utterly impossible as her mind always wandered by to trying to figure out how Nick had vanished into thin air yesterday. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it; it was an impossibility. Yet that seemed to be exactly what happened, but Judy didn't want to believe it. She looked at the rest of the stoic faced animals around her. She just wished someone would speak, but that was probably another impossibility. She just decided to look forward and just try to figure out Nick's little trick.

Nick walked into the ZPD and straight to Clawhauser.

"Hey Ben." Nick called since he was watching a Gazelle music video.

Clawhauser jumped slightly and looked up at Nick before speaking. "Oh hey Nick.

"So where is Officer Carrots?" Nick asked him.

"Oh, Judy is helping with the convoy to the Rainforest District bank." Clawhauser replied.

"What?! We need to stop them." Nick told him.

"What?! Why?!" Clawhauser asked him as he followed Nick.

"They're in danger." Nick told him as he looked around outside. "We'll need a police cruiser."

Clawhauser pointed to one and handed Nick the keys.

"What?" Nick asked him.

"I have to stay but you have to leave right now." Clawhauser told him.

Nick nodded before runner to the cruiser and getting in. He quickly started it and peeled out of the parking lot; tearing after the convoy.

Judy had fallen asleep slightly until a jarring bouce woke her up. She checked her phone and saw that a few hours had passed since she fallen asleep. She yawned as she started to hear cars all around her. She saw that she wasn't the only one that heard them either as the others in the same truck perked up. She was about to speak as she heard something hit the front of the truck but before she could get the words there was an explosion. She held onto the bar behind as hard as she could as the truck flipped through the air. When the truck landed it rolled a few times before coming to a stop on its left side.

Judy dropped slowly as she saw the back doors start to open. She saw blurred figures dressed in all black start to drag the other officers out of the back of the truck. One hulking figure walked to her and picked her up by her ear; taking her outside. The figure dropped her to the ground and kicked her in the side. She looked up to see then talking but the ringing in her ear made it very difficult to make out what they were saying. Though she couldn't tell what they were saying the second one of them pulled out a gun she had a good idea of what they were planning. It was made worse when they killed one of the officers executioner style.

As the figure from before turned to her with his gun ready Judy felt the ground shake slightly. The figure barely turned as a police cruiser screeched to a halt and fishtailed into him; throwing him across the road. She saw the form of an orange fox and a few wolves in police uniform get out of the car and open fired on the ambushers. The wolves nodded to Judy and the fox made his way to her. When he got close Judy saw that it was actually Nick, he quickly scooped her up and ran back towards the cruiser. She heard him cry out in pain as he stumbled forward saw blood seeping into his shirt as he put her into the passenger seat and jumped into the drivers side.

"Judy listen to me." Nick told her while his paw infront of her face. "I need you to put in the address for your parents place."

Judy looked at him groggily and leaned forward to enter the address into the gps. As soon as it popped up with the directions Nick shot off; roaring down the forest path. He would shake Judy every so often to make sure that she didn't fall asleep and he kept going with the sirens turned on to get a clear path. It took a few hours but he soon pulled up the Hopp's house in Bunnybarrow where Mr. and Mrs. Hopps were waiting. Nick got out of the police car and handed her off to Mr. Hopps.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Hopps asked him.

"Yeah, I just have to go back to the hospital thats all." Nick replied though he could feel how bad his hands were shaking.

Before Mrs. Hopps could say anything else Nick turned around and got back in the car.

"Also tell your daughter that I have no hard feelings towards her." Nick told her before he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy fully woke with a start a few hours later and looked around quickly before getting out of her bed. She ran out of her room remembering that Nick had driven her home after he had gotten shot.

"Mom!" Judy yelled out.

"Yes Judy?" Her mom asked.

"Where is the fox that brought me here?" Judy asked her.

"He drove off after your father brought you indoor." Her mom replied.

"Which direction?" Judy asked her as she pulled her jacket on.

"To the east." Her mom replied as Judy sprinted out the door.

Judy ran down the road a bit and saw the police cruiser sort of crashed in a ditch. She ran over and saw Nick hunched over the steering wheel; having a new cut on his forehead and his back covered in blood. She yanked the door open; wincing at the grinding sound of the warped metal. She pulled Nick out of the car and started to drag him back to her house with her parents running to help her when they saw her dragging him. After a while they got him back into the house and got him onto on of the empty beds.

"Are you sure its safe to have him here Judy." Her mom asked her.

"He saved my life and got me here when he could've done anything with the state I had been in." Judy replied.

Mrs. Hopps looked over at Nick and sighed. "I trust the collar more than I trust him is all Judy."

"Well I should get to work getting the bullet out of his back." Judy replied as she walked over to Nick.

She walked over to Nick with a first aid kit already by the bed and she sat down beside him. She took the scalpel out of the kit and slowly cut open the back of his shirt to get a better look at the bullet wound. The area around it was badly crusted with blood and already looked a little infected. She look at the bag of O-negative blood raised above Nick's current bed and sighed as she got a few alcohol scrubs. She scrub furiously trying to get the dried blood out of Nick fur and even just doing that took Judy an hour and a half due to the amount of blood clotted into his fur. She leaned back and she saw Nick slightly open his eyes.

"Shit." Judy whispered as she injected Nick with more tranquilizer.

She waited until he was out to where she was confident that he wouldn't wake up as she started to use the clippers to save away the fur around the wound. She wiped the shaved fur away and truly saw how bad the wound was infected with black lines creeping from the wound. She ran to the bathroom to quickly wash her hands in warm water before putting on a pair of surgical gloves. She picked up a scalpel and start ed to slowly cut above and under the bullet wound. She then picked up a pair of forceps and inserted them into the wound site and gently grasped the bullet. She pulled it out slowly and pressed a good amount of gauzr against the open wound to stop the bleeding.

When Judy was certain that she got all of the bleeding stopped she got a sterile needle and suture and started to sew up the wound using tight square knots to prevent them from coming undone. She then called her father in so that he could help by propping Nick up on his size so that she could bandage him up.

"Your mom told me to tell you that your friend cans stay here until he is well." Mr. Hopps replied.

"Let me guess, its only because he has the tame collar on?" Judy asked him.

"Judy, you know that rabbits and foxes never had the best of relationship." Her father replied.

"Dad, he got shot, and it happened to him as he was getting me out of danger." Judy told him.

"We know that honey, but he still a fox." Her father replied.

"He may be a fox but he never harmed any of us." Judy replied. "I used to think like you two; yeah he may be a little sarcastic and a bit of a jerk, but I believe that he has a good heart under his hard shell."

"He is under your watch sweetheart; are you sure you're up to it?" Her father asked her.

Judy from her father to Nick and back to her father and nodded.

"Alright, but if we believe he may be a threat to the others he is out of here." Her father replied.

"I'll make sure he stays on his best behavior." Judy replied.

"I hope you do." Her father replied before hugging her. "I'm truly thankful of him for getting you back to us; don't think that we aren't grateful to him."

"I am too dad." Judy replied as she hugged him back.

Her father left and a few of her sibling came in asking if they could see Nick.

"Just be careful; he is still recovering." Judy told them.

About 20 of her brothers and sisters stormed into the room and crowded around; all of them talking excitedly. Judy giggled and waded through her siblings to Nick's bedside to make sure that they didn't accidentally open his wound. After half an hour Judy ushered all her siblings out of the room and closed the door behind her to let Nick just rest.

Judy sat at the table in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her paws and just stared at it. She swirled the tea leaves around before drinking a little bit of it. She looked out the window and watched a bunch of her siblings play around in the backyard. She though about Nick a little and one thing always came back to her. She couldn't understand how Nick knew that they were going to be ambushed. What was his end game?


	4. Chapter 4

Nick woke up a few hours later and he founf that he was surrounded by a multitude of bunnies.

"Bunnies... yeah I've died and descended into the seventh level of hell." Nick groaned.

"Don't crowd around him." Judy told them.

Nick looked to see where she was but his veiw was blocked by several bunnies sleeping on his chest. Judy eventually was able to get throught her sibling and slowly corralled them all out of the room as Nick finally sat up.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake." Judy told him.

"I'm a little surprised that you brought me here instead of letting me die in thw cruiser." Nick replied.

"Well you did save my life and the lives of most of the officers in the convoy." Judy told him.

"You had families to get back to, and I needed to show how I appreciated all you cops do." Nick replied. "Your families didn't need to get a call from the department."

"I harassed you about selling popsicles, how could you appreciate that?" Judy asked him.

"Oh that was a pain in the ass, but you were just doing your job, it's not your fault that I have to wear this damned collar." Nick replied.

"All in all you didn't have to put yourself in danger but you did," Judy told him. "and I thank you for your bravery."

"I couldn't just sit back and let you all die." Nick replied.

"That reminds me; how did you know about the ambush?" Judy asked him.

Nick fished through his pockets and pulled a radio the size of his paw.

"What is that?" Judy asked him.

"A radio I made when I was working with my former partner; Finnick." Nick told her as he handed it over. "He uses it to communucate with non-police predators, he discusses his plans and i heard about him wanting to attack the Rainforest Convoy."

Judy turned it over in her paws as she spoke. "Former partner?"

"Yeah, it got to a point that I didn't agree with what he was planning, so I turned him over to the police." Nick replied.

"Then he may be planning to go after you..." Judy replied.

"Which is why I wasn't planning to stay here." Nick replied as he got up.

"You can't go, you're not completely healed." Judy told him.

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't want to put innocent bunnies at risk by staying." Nick replied as he started to walk towards the door.

As he neared the door Judy quickly picked up her tranquilizer gun and shot him in the butt. He looked down and then looked at her.

"You shot me in the ass." Nick told her; a little shocked before he collapsed.

Judy dragged him slowly to her room and shoved him onto her bed.

"Now, just stay right there." Judy told his unconscious body as she sat down.

They were awoke to Mrs. Hopps' screams and Nick got up before Judy as her mom came into the room.

"Mom, whats wrong?" Judy asked her.

"You're sibling fell into the river." She replied.

Before they could react Nick sprint out the door and followed the scent to the river with Judy following behind him. As he was getting ready to jump into the river Judy stopped him.

"LLet me get the collar off of you so that you dont electricute yourself." Judy told him.

Before he could say anything Judy pressed a miniature scannar against the chip in the collar and it dropped from his neck. As soon as he felt its absence he sprinted and leapt into the the freezing cold river following the scent of each rabbit. As he found them he had them climb onto his back until there was only one left to grab.

"He is too far ahead for you catch up." Judy yelled. "I'll get him. Get the others to shore."

Nick did so but as soon his load was dropped off with their parents he sprinted after Judy and saw that she was trying to drag his young brother back to shore but the current was too strong and it was just taking them closer to the rapids at the end of the river. Nick leapt into the water and charged towards them and as soon as they got onto his back Nick shot back towards the shore. When he got out of the water and got them both down he noticed that Judy wasn't actually breathing. He laid her down and started CPR; pumping his paws on Judy's chest and giving her a few breathes as her family watched. After a few times she started to cough and Nick rolled her to her side as she spat up the water before sitting up.

"Y-you did it again..." Judy whispered. "Why?"

"They need you Judy, and I'm making sure that they can have you to be with them." Nick replied non-chalantly.

Everyone in her family crowded around him and got both of them in the middle of a ginormous group hug.

Mrs. Hopps looked Nick with tears in her eyes. "I was so wrong about you..."

Nick only nodded as he got up and got Judy onto his back.

"We should get every single of them to a fire to warm up." Nick told Judy's parents.

They both nodded and gathered all the children and Nick felt on of them tug at his jeans. He looked down at the young bunny that was looking up at him.

"Can I hold your hand Mister?" The bunny asked him.

"Of course you can little one." Nick replied as he took the bunny's small paw in his own.

Together they walked back to their house and Nick got a fire started for the bunnies to warm up front of before he set Judy into a chair and wrapped her up in a blanket.

"Now stay here while I help your mom make hot chocolate for all of you." Nick told her.

"You seriously should be resting now." Judy told him.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Nick told her before going to the kitchen.

When they had drinks ready Nick passed them all out and finally sat next to the chair that Judy was sitting in.

"I thought you said that you would rest when you were dead." Judy told him.

"Well my feet are dead, so part of me will have to do." Nick replied.

Judy smiled and placed a paw on Nick's shoulder and he looked at her.

"Thank you Nick." Judy told him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Nick asked her. "You seem to have come down with a bad case of appreciation."

"May just be the hypothermia talking, but we'll never know." Judy chuckled.

Nick laughed as well as Mrs. Hopss handed him a cup of chocolate and left before he could refuse.

"I think you made one hell of a good impression on my mother." Judy told him.

"A fox like myself?" Nick asked her. "That could never happen."

"Keep telling yourself that Nick." Judy replied.

"I will." Nick laughed before drinking some the hot chocolate.

Judy sighed and laid back.

"Tired?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, exhausted." Judy replied.

Nick got up, looped his arm under Judy, and picked her up easily.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked him.

"I'm taking you to your room."NNuck replied as he walk around the group of children.

He used his shoulder to push Judy's door open and laid her gently onto her bed.

"Thanks Nick." Judy told him.

"No problem Carrots." Nick replied.

He left her room; turning off the lights as he left and closing the door as well. Judy thought about what had transpired through the day and she smiled before falling asleep. Finally as the rest of the kids were being ushered to their room Nick stretched out of the couch and quickly fell asleep with one arm hanging off the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Nick woke to find the little female bunny from last night was curled up on his chest. He got to his feet; holding the bunny to his chest as he walked back to where he saw the rest of the children go. He walked through the connected rooms containing about 50 beds each, and once he found the empty bed that he believed to belong to the young bunny he laid her down and tucked her in. He left the room and found Judy standing at her bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Judy." Nick replied as he slowly closed the door.

"Looks like Isabell might have a crush on you." Judy told Nick as he looked from Judy to the door and back.

"I'm not too sure if I've died or not anymore." Nick told her.

"Oh you're very much alive Nick." Judy replied.

"You don't sound very appreciative of me anymore Carrots." Nick retorted.

"Sure, I'm thankful that you saved my life." Judy replied. "Twice."

Nick interrupted. "Yes, and you did save about fifteen of my siblings."

Judy continued. "Though you said it yourself. Your former partner may most likely be after you and after your hand in stopping the robbery it will make him angrier. I just don't want my family to be in danger."

Nick nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket."I guess you're going to have to put that collar back on me?" Nick asked her, slightly angry.

"Nick, you know it has to be this way." Judy replied.

"What about Clawhauser, Kazar, and Harrison?" Nick asked her. "Do they really deserve to be forced wear these collars; them, the ones whose one wish is to protect this city. Then they are confined to desk jobs where they can only watch a ruined city fall further. Does that seem fair to you Judy? Does it?"

Judy held out the Tame Collar as she wiped her eyes furiously."Do you really think I enjoy what I see?!" Judy hissed. "A city divided by ancient feuds. I want to change this; I want to change this so bad."

Nick sighed and rested his hands on Judy's shoulders. They looked at each other and Nickwiped away the tears from her eyes as he took the collar from her.

"Look Judy, I don't know the next time that we'll work together, but I know one thing." Nick started. "You will be the one to make things right. "

Judy hugged Nick tightly before he left the house with the collar in his hands.- Nick had no other way to get back to Zootopia other than to walk, so that is exactly what he did as examined the tame collar. It was a simple leather strap with wires within it and a microchip engaged lock that kept it around the preds neck. Nick shoved it into his pocket and focused on walking back to Zootopia as leaves crunched underfoot. He decided that there was only one person that he could trust with what he was planning to do.- Judy laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling as her mom walked in.

"So I guess Nick left?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, he said it would be best for him to get back to the city." Judy replied.

"Judy, can I ask you something?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Judy asked her.

"What exactly made you trust Nick?"

"Well he risked his life for my safety twice and save a good portion of my family, but I wouldn't go and say that I trust him completely." Judy replied. "I'm thankful that he put our differences aside to help out without any ulterior motives in mind."

"Well if you ask me I think there is definitely more than meets the eye with him; a lot more." Her mom told her.

"I think so too mom, I don't know what I'll do with him either." Judy replied.

"You'll figure it out sweetie." Her mom told her.

Judy rolled onto her side and heard her mom leave as the door closed. She didn't really know what she would do with Nick but truthfully she hoped that he was alright.

Nick peeked around the corner of the building that he was hiding behind and so far there didn't seem to be anyone patrolling the immediate surrounding of the police station. Though he knew a lot of things have never been as they seemed with his case, so he walked over to the nearby fire escape, moved the dumpster right under it, and hop on top of the dumpster. He leapt to the bottom rung of the ladder and heaved himself up the ladder; cursing the pain in his back the whole time. He snuck up the stairs slowly until he had a better veiw of the whole police station and he actually saw several snipers on the roof of the ZPD.

"I guess yall were planning to ambush?" Nick asked Chief Bogo; who was right behind him.

"Officer Hopps' tip was actually pretty spot on." Bogo replied, a little amused.

"Now let me guess, you expect me to fight back?" Nick asked him as he stood up. "Well I wont give you the pleasure."

Nick placed his hands behind his back and nodded to Bogo.

"Take me to jail Bud." Nick told him.

Bogo cuffed Nick's hands behind his back and started shoving him toward the police car.

"You're finally going to jail Wilde." Bogo whispered.

"Save it for your soap opera." Nick replied before Bogo shoved him into the police car.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick sat in the back the prison bus and watch as the road passed by through the bared windows. He sighed as he sat back and looked at his shackled hands and feet; groaning as he wiggled his still numb fingers. He looked the bright orange jumpsuit he been forced to switch to after the judge had almost instantly given him the guilty verdict and chuckled slightly. The gazelle sitting across from him glanced at him worriedly.

"Aren't you even the littlest bit worried?" The gazelle asked him.

"Worried?" Nick asked the gazelle without looking towards him. "Why would I be worried?"

"I heard that they don't treat preds well where we're going; especially foxes." The gazelle whispered.

Nick scoffed. "I don't care that they don't treat preds well."

The gazelle just looked at him in confusion before speaking again. "SSo what are you in for?"

"Don't know, don't care." Nick replied as he closed his eyes.

"What?" The gazelle coughed.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Nick asked him.

"Um, well I'm just trying to be friendly." The gazelle replied.

"Trying to be friendly with a fox?" Nick scoffed. "You got to be kidding me."

"My mom always told me that everyone deserves the benifit of the doubt." The gazelle replied.

"Sounds like my own." Nick replied.

The gazelle smiled slightly even though Nick couldn't see. When Nick finally fell asleep he wasn't awoken until the guard on the bus jabbed in the side with his rifle stock. Nick grumbled as he was forced to get to his feet and was practically shoved off the bus; he was going to land face first into the dirt if the gazelle from bus hadn't caught him in time.

"You alright?" The gazelle asked him.

"Yeah, the stock of a rifle right to the back builds character." Nick replied as he dusted off his jumpsuit.

Nick walked next to the gazelle as they were escorted into the prison, as they were pushed in the gazelle looked around his eyes wide.

"Don't act so scared or you'll be the primary target." Nick told him.

The gazelle glanced at Nick and nodded slightly, but Nick could see the beads of sweat on the gazelle forehead. Nick elbowed him slightly and just gestured for the gazelle to follow him. He guided the gazelle to an empty table and sat down. Nick rubbed his wrist where the shackles had rubbed them gently.

"What's your name kid?" Nick asked the gazelle.

"Braxton." The gazelle replied.

"So what are you in for Braxton?" Nick asked him.

"Arsony." Braxton replied. "What about you?"

"I don't know actually." Nick replied.

Braxton just looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Braxton asked him.

"I just got stabbed in the back by someone I saved." Nick replied.

"That's harsh." Braxton replied.

"It doesn't matter now." Nick told him. "It is what it is."

"Still, if you saved their life its a little backwards to turn you in ya know." Braxton replied.

Nick just shrugged as he crossed his arm on top of the table and rested his chin on his arms. Braxton just sat beside him and looked around slowly.

"Um, Nick." Braxton told him, as he shook Nick slightly.

"Huh, what?" Nick asked him.

"Someone is coming over here." Braxton replied.

Nick looked up at the ferret scurrying over to them and he chuckled. Once the ferret got over to them it got up in Nick's face and started to growl. Braxton scrambled away from the table as Nick started to growl back and the fur on both predator's necks rose. As the ferret looked over at Braxton both he and Nick burst out laughing; much to Braxton's confusion.

"Lord, when I first heard that the Nick Wilde was finally arrested and coming to join us I didn't believe them, but here you are." The ferret exclaimed.

"Yeah, they finally smartened up." Nick chuckled.

The ferret nodded as Braxton just looked from the ferret to Nick and then back to the ferret.

"Would either of you mind explaining to me exactly what the fuck is going on?" Braxton asked them.

"You've been slightly hazed boy." The ferret replied.

Braxton glared at both the predators as they continued to laugh. In the end he couldn't help but chuckle with them as he sat back down at the table.

"You know I hate you both right now." Braxton grunted.

"Sure you do Brax." The ferret replied.

Braxton looked at the ferret dumbfounded slightly.

"How?" Braxton asked him.

"It's my job to know everything that happens around this place." The ferret replied as he offered a paw to Braxton. "The name is Sebastian."

Braxton shook the ferret's tiny paw; worried about what else the ferret may know about him.

"So what did you get caught for?" Sebastian asked Nick.

"I don't know and I don't care." Nick replied as he examined his claws.

"You must be pissed off at that bunny." Sebastian replied.

"What?" Nick asked him. "Nah, i couldn't care less about her."

"Dude, I know you're lying." Sebastian replied. "I've known you long enough to tell when you're distracted."

Nick groaned and stared at the ferret; grumbling curses under his breath.

"Calm down mate, I won't tell anyone." Sebastian chuckled.

"If you did; I would just have to eat you" Nick growled.

Sebastian held up his paws in self-defense and chuckled softly.

"Chill dude, your secret is safe with me." Sebastian told him.

Nick nodded as the guard called for the inmates to started back to their cells. Nick look at the number on his and Braxton's jumpsuit and he chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Braxton asked him.

"It seems that we're stuck with each other." Nock replied as he nodded to number on Braxton's jumpsuit.

When he noticed that the cell number was the same he groan slightly.

"What?" Nick asked him. "Do you not trust me?"

"No, it just seems that I'm the only prey animal in this whole prison." Braxton replied.

"Ah, we best be getting to our cells, less we want to attract an air of suspicion about us." Nick joked as he got up.

Braxton followed Nick to the back of the line of inmates and he noticed that a majority of predators had taken a bit of interest in him. Judging by the look in their eyes Braxton could only guess their interest was not a welcomed kind. He was only able to relax once they got to their cell and the door was closed and locked behind them.

"Top or bottom?" Nick asked him.

"What?" Braxton asked him, blushing slightly.

"The bunks, do you want the top or the bottom?" Nick asked him.

"Oh..." Braxton replied, slightly relieved. "I'm more comfortable up top."

"Do you need any help getting up there?" Nick asked him.

"Actually I need to go to the bathroom real quick." Braxton told him.

Nick nodded and turned away from Braxton to give him some privacy as he went to the bathroom. When he was done he tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"So do you need help getting up to the bed?" Nick asked him.

"A little." Braxton replied.

Nick walked over to where the beds were and crouched slightly; lacing his fingers together to form a little step for Braxton. As he step into Nick's hand, he boosted up far enough to where he could pull himself into the bed.

"Thanks Nick." Braxton replied.

"No problem Braxton." Nick responded.

"Good night Nick." Braxton told him as he rolled onto his side to face the wall.

"Good night Braxton." Nick replied as he looked straight at the bottom of the top bunk.

Sleep didn't find Nick until late that night and by then he was ready for the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick woke up the next morningas one of the prison guards ran his baton along the bars of his cell and he heard Braxton mumble about a pasture or something. Nick placed a foot against the bottom of Braxton's bed and shoved up; jolting Braxton slightly.

"Wha...whats going on?" Braxton asked him.

"Its time to rise and shine." Nick replied.

Braxton grumbled under his as Nick stood up and streched; sighing as he felt some bones pop. Braxton swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked at Nick.

"What?" Nick asked him. "Do you need help getting down?"

"I would appreciate it." Braxton replied.

Nick sighed as he placed his hands on Braxton's waist and lifted him slightly to be able slide Braxton onto the ground. Braxton straightened out his jumpsuit as he noticed that he had a tame collar on like all the predators.

"Hmmm, this thing is a literal pain in the neck." Braxton said as he moved his head around.

"Finally someone know our pain." Nick chuckled. "Took long enough."

Nick looked around their cell noticed something odd about his pillow. He grabbed it and looked all over it slowly. After a while he found a concealed slot and he slowly opened it to peek inside. He found only a single envelope within the slot. Braxton looked at him surprised at the discovery.

"You should open it." Braxton told him. "I'll keep watch and warn you if a guard comes."

Nick nodded as he opened the letter and read it to himself.

 _"Dear Nicholas Wilde, we understand that the current course of event may seem to be confusing to you at the moment, but we assure you that there is a reason for what we are doing. We just ask you to follow the instructionnon each of these letters everyday; do this and we assure you that this will all turn out well. So this is your first assignment for your time in Ironwell. First, we need you to acquire a drill bit which can be found in the license plate room. Afterward, we need you to place the vent within you cell. For the next hour, you are to go to the cafeteria and speak with your friend Sebastian. Inquire with him as to the fact to wether he can obtain a few screws and nails for you, and if he questions you as to why you require these materials just tell him you need them to make yourself some protection. Once you get the answer, we want you carry on and get a tray of food and this part you have to be careful about as to not get caught; once we get to the end of the line we need you to take two forks without the guards noticing this fact. After you get done with lunch, return one of the forks and continue to the courtyard. Once you get there we require you to get a little dirty. When you get out to the yard we need to go to the grass area where there should some flowers growing there. Remove the flowers and leaves and secure them within your jumpsui; making sure that they aren't near any open cuts on your body. Once you get back to your cell; place the fork and plant pieces with the drill bit as well. That is all that we will be having you do today._

 _FG_

Nick groaned and reread the letter before folding it up and stuffing it into his suit.

"I'm annoyed by all this secrecy." Nick muttered before tapping Braxton's shoulder.

"So what did the letter say?" Braxton asked him.

"Its just a bunch of tasks." Nick replied. "First I've got to go to the license plate room."

Braxton nodded as he followed Nick out of their cell and followed the signs to the room where the license plates were made. They entered the room and found that it was crowded with a bunch of predators; causing Nick to smile slightly. They made their way through the crowd and Nick brush his hand against a tiger's waist and it punched the panther behind him. Braxton looked at Nick like he was crazy as Nick slid the drill bitout the drill and pocketed it. Nick grabbed Braxton's wrist and pulled him towards the other door and soon they were out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that for?!" Braxton hissed.

"Just come with me." Nick told him as he made his way to the cafeteria.

Braxton groaned but followed at Nick's heels to the cafeteria. Nick walked straight to where an a group of otters were waiting.

"Victor, how's it going?" Nick asked the oldest otter.

"Better ever since you got my brother on the straightened path, I still owe you Nicky Boy." Victor replied in a gruff voice.

"Thats why I come to you Vic." Nick told him. "I need you to cause a little distract when I get to end of the line."

"Of course, just give us the signal and we'll start up." Victor replied.

Nick nodded before he headed into the line, he went through the line and when he got to the silverware he drummed his fingers against his hip. Victor got his boys ready and they started shouting. As the guards ran over to the group and the cook was distracted Nick grabbed two forks and shoved one into his pocket before he and Braxton went to sit down. Once they sat down the guards departed from the otter's table and the group scurried over to where Nick was sitting.

"You always know how to help a guy have fun Nicky Boy." Victor told him.

"Got to keep my friends happy; don't I?" Nick asked him.

Victor nodded and talked to the rest of the otters quietly before turning back to Nick.

"So me and the boys have decided that if you need any help then never hesitate to ask us." Victor told him.

"Thanks Vic." Nick told them as the guards started moving people out of the cafeteria early.

Nick and Braxton left in the middle of the group as Victor and his group brought up the back end. Nick took a deep breath as he got into the courtyard, but he knew he wasn't out here to enjoy it; he still had more stuff to get out here. He slauntered over to a small patch of grass and looked at the flower growing there. He crouched down and quickly picked off the leaves and petals before shoving them into his pocket. After he got the plants he went over to weight set and started to just work out until the guards called them back in to go to their cells for the night. Nick helped Braxton onto his bunk and settled into his bed. Tonight he quickly fell asleep; slightly wondering about what he would need to get tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick woke early the next morning to find someone standing in front of his cell. He got up and walked over to the animal and noticed that they were wearing all black.

"Who are you." Nick asked him.

"That's not important; what is important is that you know that I work for _them._ " The animal; a female judging by the voice, told him.

"Who the hell are they?" Nick hissed.

"All that you need to know is that they need you on the outside and that they are the good guys." The woman replied as she handed Nick an envelope and a decent sized package. "Also I could only get the distraction to work tonight, so you better hurry up and get ready."

Before Nick could say thing else the woman walked away and left Nick more confused than before. He sat on his bed and opened the envelope to reveal a single picture of Judy with a single note saying "keep this to motivate yourself to do what is necessary.". He studied the picture before placing it into his breast pocket. He looked over the linen wrapped around the parcel and then he opened it. Inside there was a metal pipe, several metal tipped toothpicks, a few pieces of wood, titanium screws and an instruction list. Through the instructions he learned that the petals and leaves that he had been told to collect were filled with a natural sedative that actually was pretty potent. He read through the instructions and started preparing his equipment.

First, he started off by putting a few screws through two pieces of wood each; leaving just enough room for his fingers to fit in between between the wood and the screw. Next, he squished the leaves and petals slightly to stimulate the anesetic production and he rubbed the metal tips of the toothpicks in the liquid until they were throughly coated. He then found the map of the sewer system underneath the prison and a map of the quickest ways to get to it; no matter where he was. He stuff all of his supplies into his clothing and climbed back into his bed after hiding the drill bit again. He feigned sleep until the guards came by and started to wake everyone up. Nick got out of his bed and before and help Braxton down quickly before leaving to go to the courtyard. Through out the day he just did anything he could possibly do not to seem suspicious ubtil they were ordered into the cafeteria where he joined Braxton at one of the tables.

Judy shot up in her bed and looked around her apartment; sighing slightly. She had half expected to see Nick around town when she got back, but so far she wasn't having any luck. Of course, they didn't leave each others presence on the best foot thr last time. She still found it a little weird that she hadn't even seen a flicker of his orange fur at some of his usual selling positions. Her phone rang loudly and when she checked it she found that it was her mom calling her. She dismissed it as she got dressed and left to search around town for Nick to see if he was hiding out somewhere. As she left her side ached slightly as bruises from the attack were finally surfacing.

The first place she headed was the ZPD and since she wasn't on duty at the moment since Chief Bogo had given her and the rest of the officers a week off to recover from the failed convoy heist. She walked up to where Clawhauser was sitting at the receptionist desk and he waved at her as she walked over to her.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright Judy." Clawhauser told her.

"Thank you Ben." Judy replied. "Have you heard or seen from Nick?"

"No, to be honest I thought he would be with you." Clawhauser told her.

"The last time I saw him, he left after we had a bit of an arguement; if you can even call it that." Judy replied. "Do you know where I might find him?"

Clawhauser quickly wrote down an address and handed it to Judy; along with a key. "That's his apartment and an extra key."

"Thanks Ben." Judy told him as she ran out of the police station.

Nick dropped down into the sewer system as the prison riot above him continued and he dragged Braxton's unconscious body down with him. Braxton groaned slightly as the small amount of anesthesia wore off of him and he looked up at Nick.

"What's going on?" Braxton asked him.

"We'rre getting out of here." Nick replied.

Braxton got up and dusted himself off.

"How do you propose we do that?" Braxton asked him.

"Just follow me." Nick replied and started walking off.

Braxton followed closely behind him as they walked through the sewer.

"Do you know where you're going Nick?" Braxton asked him.

"They gave me a map." Nick replied as he looked down and unfolded a piece of paper.

"Who are _they_?" Braxton asked him.

"Dunno." Nick replied.

"You trust them?" Braxton asked him. "Who knows what they can do?"

"I don't have a fucking choice in the matter" Nick growled as he slammed Braxton into the wall; lifting him slightly. "They know about her."

"Who do they know about?" Braxton asked him.

"The officer that I saved during the convoy attack." Nick replied.

"You must care about her a lot." Braxton stated.

"She was the first person to show me true kindness in a long time." Nick told him. "She didn't even expect anything in return... it was different..."

Braxton placed his hands on Nick's wrists.

"You can trust me Nick." Braxton told him.

"Can I?!" Nick asked him. "I had Sebastian get your inmate file for me and guess what I found out about you? You're supposedly convicted of murder, though you are surprisingly friendly even for a murderer."

"Nick I can explain!" Braxton cried.

Nick just dropped him and stormed off with Braxton whimpering after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick stopped after awhile to let Braxton catch up with him.

"You want to explain youself?" Nick asked. "Then go ahead."

"I can't..." Braxton replied.

"Of course you can't." Nick muttered as he peered down the two splits in the tunnel in front of him. "Left or right?"

"Um, right..." Braxton replied.

Nick started down the hallway, moving slowly so that Braxton can walked beside him.

"Don't take this as me forgiving you or anything." Nick replied.

"Forgiving me for what?" Braxton asked him.

"Lying to me." Nick replied.

"About what?!" Braxton exclaimed.

Before he could react Nick grabbed him, pulled him into a side tunnel, and put a paw over Braxton's mouth as several guards ran by them. As soon as Nick felt that the guards were far enough away Nick dropped his hand and Braxton looked at his surprised.

"How did you know that they were coming?" Braxton asked them.

"I was listening for them." Nick replied nonchalantly.

Braxton just look at Nick as he stepped out and went the way that the guards did.

"Aren't you coming?" Nick asked him.

Braxton nodded as he ran after Nick.

Judy walked up to the door of Nick's apartment and took a deep breath. She fished the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the lock. She turned the key and felt the lock pop open before she pushed the door open. When she saw how Nick's place looked she felt bad for him instantly. All the time he has been working his job, and his living conditions were absolutely deplorable. She clear her mind quickly and started to look around to see if she could find Nick and even if she couldn't she would try to find anything that would hint as where he would possibly be. She pulled the cushions off of his couch and unzipped them to search through the stuffing. She felt over the floors with her feet for a loose board as she ran her paws along the walls of the apartment. In the end Judy turned up empty handed as she fixed up everything so nothing was out of place.

Just as she was about to leave the phone on Nick's counter rang sharply and walked over to it; answering it.

"Hello Nickyboo, are you there?" A female voice asked.

"Ma'am, my name is Judy Hopps of the ZPD." Judy told her.

"Oh...please tell me that my baby boy is alright." The woman replied desperately.

"I am trying to locate your son ma'am, no worries." Judy reassured her.

"Is he in trouble?" The woman asked her.

"I don't know as of yet ma'am." Judy replied. "Can I get your name and address ma'am?" Judy asked her.

"My name... my name is Patricia Sinclair; I had changed it from Wilde when Nick's father left us." Rhe woman told her.

Judy nodded amd wrote down her address before leaving Nick's apartment.

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is terribly short only for the reason that I didn't want expose a lot in this chapter.


End file.
